


So Long, Space-Cadets.

by erindoestoomuch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Don’t like the Season 8 Ending?, F/M, I rewrote it!, Other, Sorta canon?, Voltron Ending, Voltron- Season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erindoestoomuch/pseuds/erindoestoomuch
Summary: A rewrite of the *awful* ending of Voltron- Legendary Defender. An ending that’s peaceful, makes sense, and isn’t filled with disappointment- hopefully.





	So Long, Space-Cadets.

It was finally over.

The sun from earth was far more beautiful than any of the pilots had ever remembered; especially without the presence of war on their front.  
The dark purple sky blended beautifully with the radiant orange and yellows, creating a picturesque scene straight out of a fantasy.

The air felt a lot better, too.  
Taking a deep breath of it’s freshness, Shiro glanced over at his crew one last time.

They’d all grown so much together. It was as though this mission brought out the best of them, even though they’d each been out of their comfort zones for so long.

It was... odd, to think about the fact that he himself had died on this mission. Or that he tried to kill Keith. Even seeing the boy he’d helped so long ago was confusing, but being able to spend physical years was... refreshing.

He’d definitely sprouted into his whole being a long time ago, but even now, it was as though he was looking at him all over again.

Then, he looked over to Lance. Lovably idiotic at times, he’d certainly stepped up and taken the role of responsibility so much greater than he’d initially anticipated. It was nice to see that he and Keith were getting along now, and that had something to do with Allura, if he wasn’t mistaken.

Oh... Allura.  
Said princess was standing beside the Cuban boy, her arms wrapped around his as they looked up at the sunset. Her white sundress was definitely an improvement for her new home, as the Royal attire would only make people look more than they already would. After all, beauty inside and out surely seemed to attract all kinds of people.

Perhaps that was why Lance fell for her in the first place. They seemed to level each other out; Allura giving him the confidence he needed, while Lance gave her his love and support on the flip side. No wonder the two of them were always blushing when talk of the other would appear; young love was really something.

Though, platonic love was easily as important. Such was the case with Hunk and Pidge. The small girl was placed on her large friend’s shoulders, as to allow her to see the radiant sun’s rays without standing on her tiptoes. Her brains and charm certainly allowed the crew to adopt her as a sort of child, as she was quite remarkable in her own right. Being the daughter of such a man that influenced the return home to earth really shone through with her excellence. She definitely took after her father in that regard.

Not to mention Hunk’s incredibly sweet demeanor and nature. The teddy-bear is the group was always there to cheer everyone up, and whenever anyone needed him, there he was. Maybe he’d become a world-famous chef someday, if his cooking continued to improve. It was always fun to try new things when it came to him.

Last but certainly not least, there was Coran. The man, the myth, the legend himself, Coran’s bravery and wit got them out of more situations that Shiro could count. Although lacking in terms of the slang department, he knew what he was doing, and took over as the role of “fun uncle.” Always looking out for the cadets, he never failed to amuse them all, as his cheery attitude never failed to brighten up the situation. 

... Tears welled up in Shiro’s eyes.   
Hurriedly, he went to wipe them, only to feel a gentle hand rest upon his shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye, Keith smiled at him, a reassuring smile that spoke volumes. 

“You okay?” Keith asked quietly, his attention fully on Shiro as the others turned to face them.

“I’m-“ Shiro paused, and took a deep breath before he burst into laughter. “We’re home. I just can’t believe it.”

“I would’ve never experienced the beauty of earth without you all,” Allura cooed as she rested her head on Lance’s shoulder,   
“I’m so glad that I’ve met all of you.”

“I would’ve never built up confidence without you guys. Or- I could’ve, probably, but it would’ve taken a lot longer,” Lance grinned, leaning his head so that it rested upon Allura’s.

“I do say; this adventure was splendid! Can we do it again?” Coran chirped, echoing the laughter in the crowd with a look of seriousness.

“I think we oughta stay on earth for a while,” Keith told him, motioning towards the sunset, “do you get to see things like that anywhere else?”

“Not on any other planet we’ve been on,” Pidge stated.

“Seriously?! Man, I missed these!” Hunk exclaimed, jumping up and down and causing Pidge to hold on for dear life.

Letting out an amused chuckle, Shiro shook his head, and turned to face Keith fully. “You ready to get back to normal life, Keith?”

After a moment of silence, Keith’s brows rose, and he grinned from ear-to-ear. “Nothing’s been normal for years, Shiro; I’m not going to start now.”

“So you’ll keep going strong?” 

“Stronger every day, now that you’re all in my life,” Keith admitted, seeming to get a bit pink at the end when he realized what he’d said. “... nevermind.”

“No, no, you can’t take it back now!” Lance cried, throwing a finger Keith’s way in accusation, “you care about us, man! You were totally getting all gushy!”

“Lay off, Lance,” Keith snarked playfully, without an ounce of malice in his voice.

Affectionately, Shiro wrapped his arm around Keith’s side, and pulled him into a hug. As the others crowded around him, he looked back up at the sun, and squeezed them all tight.

“You guys mean the world to me; don’t you ever forget that.”


End file.
